Wretches & Kings
by CeeJayx
Summary: "With a few digits and commands Velocity set course for Planet Earth with a slow rise from the planet Cybertron the pod shuddered then leapt through in to Hyper Space." Revenge. Hatred. Betrayal. A tad AU but not a great deal.


**01.**

_Pain, it came in a strong wave to the young femme, she mentally screamed in agony as her optics flickered open for the first time in Primus knows how long. Her mind raced with memories of her birth, birthing celebrations and then her exile a deep sated burn rose up from her barely lit spark. _

_**'YOU ARE A DISGRACE , YOU ARE EXILED' **_

___Velocity' optics shut tightly her stiff joints attempting to move in the tight Cryostasis chamber however the frozen air had yet to warm enough to let her wriggle free from the icy confines that had kept her trapped. __Velocity almost screamed aloud in elation as she wriggled her stabilizing servo slowly inch by inch the femme managed to break her foot free then proceeded to hack away at the ice on her other servo's until finally she broke free. Immediately she started brutally slamming her servo' in to the door in to the chamber then she clicked happily in Cybertronian as the door shattered and Velocity shakily stepped out of the chamber. Her optics froze open wide as she assessed the situation she had temporarily off lined just as the war began but now to see Cybertron in tatters truly shocked her down to her core processors. The once great civilisation had fallen at the hands of the two Mech' that had once called each other brother._

_Now that Velocity had come out of her trance like stasis she stretched all of her tightly knit cables and attempted to get her vocal processor to start working attempting a small few words in Cybertronian however it was to no avail the femme kicked a large piece of rock in frustration it was like being a sparkling learning to talk all over again not to mention the fact she was stuck on the deserted planet with no idea whether any of her own kind were still alive. _

'_I think a quick universal sonar blast should do the trick' Velocity thought as she harnessed all the energy she could spare and blinked in awe as a sonar blast shot out of her spark. It seemed like many vorns had passed until finally the blast returned and shot straight back in to her spark as a report came back. Velocity' optics flashed with anger as a familiar voice came in to her audial system relaying a message of peace and a place for her kind to thrive. _

'_So that is where my brethren are hiding, time for a little reunion' With that last thought Velocity headed towards the ruined city praying to Primus that she could find a transport pod that would get her from Cybertron to the planet where she would find her own kind, Earth._

_-  
><em>

**EARTH: MARCH 21****ST**** 2011 **

**A dark haired boy by the name of Samuel James Witwicky strolled in to the secret Military Base N.E.S.T in a remote location in Tranquillity with a grin on his boyish face. **

"**Yo Bumblebee!" Sam cried out jogging over to a bright yellow Camaro the machines black racing stripes glinted in the setting sun. The car emitted a loud whirring noise as it transformed in to a twenty foot tall robot complete with shining blue eyes and a smile on it' metal face plates. **

"**Man I missed you, how'd the mission go?" Sam asked his eyes rolling as Bee shook his head.**

"**You..know..I can't tell you Sam" Bumblebee said his speech broken the Cybertronian medic Ratchet had almost completed his audial issues but not quite his speech was still a little broken.**

"**I know, I know but hey Carly is heading over soon she missed you bud. Where's the rest of the gang?" Sam asked. Bumblebee pointed towards the next hanger he picked Sam up and sat him down in his giant metal hand before the pair moved towards the next hanger that contained the rest of the Autobots. **

**The Autobots had gained quite a following since the incident in Egypt after sending out many transmissions appealing them to come to Earth and seek refugee with the humans they finally had results. The now had a squadron of fifteen Autobots including three femme's this was a blessing straight from Primus himself in the eyes of the Autobots the thought of even more bots coming to join them in Earth to protect its native race the Humankind against the malevolent Decepticons who sought to end the Autobots and now also the human race time and time again. However they did not see that an even bigger threat was on it' way.**

**Sam grinned as he saw all the Autobots in their majestic natural robot form hanging around cleaning and healing themselves from the last mission his eyes went over them all before stopping on Optimus Prime the leader of the Autobots with his spark-mate or wife in human terms with their brand new sparkling Vector a red baby-bot with blue flames the opposite to his father' colouring. The family jumped in surprise when Ratchet stood abruptly turning to face the exit of the hanger scrunching his metal face up in confusion. **

"**I think Ratchet has finally bust a gasket" Mirage said cackling which was soon cut off by a small smack to the back of his head by the weapons specialist Ironhide, Hide knew his comrade well enough to know when he was picking up on something.**

"**What is it Ratchet?" Optimus asked calmly watching his old friend relax his face plates.**

"**Someone or something has sent a blast of some kind nothing harmful though maybe a sonic or sonar pulse but it's from a long way away" Ratchet said shrugging his shoulder blades before relaxing back in to his berth in the medical bay. **

"**Maybe there's more bots out there that need our help" Carly a tall blonde bombshell said loudly making her presence known as she wrapped her arms around Sam' waist tightly kissing his cheek. **

"**Perhaps we can only hope the more Bots we have the better our line of defence is" Captain William Lennox said with a pensive look across his handsome face as he turned to his long time comrade Robert Epps who merely shrugged.**

**-  
><strong>

**MAIN CITY: TIME CODE UNKNOWN**

_Velocity smirked as she emptied the last remaining Energon cube restoring her strength to it' full capacity which would soon include her speech abilities after the liquid had fully circulated around her system. She kicked through the debris with glee as she ran towards the port screeching in happiness as she saw one last pod left just about big enough to comfortably fit her inside. She rubbed her servo' together watching as sparks flew between the two before she placed her hands on the open engine smirking darkly as the mechanical device started up. With a few digits and command Velocity set course for Planet Earth with a slow shuddering rise from the planet Cybertron the pod shuddered then leapt in to Hyper Space._

_-_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_Hello darlings, this is my first fan-fiction posted on and my first ever Transformers fan-fiction. I won't be airtight, sticking to the plot I will be changing things after all you may as well go watch the films again if that's what you want. I'm not completely up to par with my terms and Transformers lingo so to speak so if there's anything I've missed let me know. Please review with some constructive comments, if you don't like it don't read it's that simple. Thanks. **CJ. **_


End file.
